


Marred

by orphan_account



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter ran towards his fallen partner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marred

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 7/11/10 at Fanfiction.net

Peter ran towards his fallen partner, holstering his weapon when it became apparent that their suspect was no longer in the vicinity. Neal dazedly attempted to get to his feet, only for Peter to push him back down – worry staining his movements.

"I'm fine, Peter…" Neal started as the FBI agent crouched down next to him, taking his face in his hands. Peter's eyes darkened angrily as he took in the damage.

" _Fine,_  my foot." Peter growled, the pad of his thumb running over a rapidly darkening bruise on the conman's cheekbone. Neal's answering wince didn't escape his notice. Peter sighed and released his hold on the  _consultant_ , instead opting to sink against the wall with him.

Neal's eyes flickered towards Peter. "It's not as bad as it loo-" He tried again, before falling silent when Peter put his hand up warningly.

After a few more seconds, Peter gave a low sigh as he turned to look at Neal, his eyes darting across the marred face.

"So I take it that he's our guy?"

"Yup." Neal tilted his head to the side. "And I have this nagging feeling that he knows the FBI's onto him."

Peter snorted and pushed himself to his feet. "Then let's go get him."

Neal grinned as Peter helped pull him up.


End file.
